Burned
by ZT
Summary: Danny, at 23 years old, has been through a lot. With nothing left, he contemplates suicide, and maybe a plan to bring them back...Romance Later
1. It's All Gone

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: R for Blood/Gore, Violence, Language, Sexual Content  
Sub-Details: Suicide, Decapitation, Depression

**From the Author**: My two other current fanfictions ('A Few Years Later' (Danny Phantom)and 'Time Goes On' (Digimon)) are written in more of a novel-type text. I'll be using a simpler form of content on this one since it's just for a few ideas and for writing practice. It'll probably be one of those fictions whom the author just keeps writing until she runs out of ideas, so yeah, be prepared. :D **Reviews** are nice, they keep me satisfied with my writing projects, and urge me to continue. If you read this fic, I'd like a review.

**Burned  
...It's All Gone...  
(Chapter I)**

Figure cascade in the shadows of the apartment, the limp body lay over the run-down leather couch. His eyes, bottom lids darkened of stress, full of sadness and twisted despair, stared unblinkingly into the darkness above him. Were things finally getting to him? Was the fallen hero finally being driven into insanity?

The lights were out, and right now he was making a poor attempt to drive himself to sleep. Finally, a blink as he snapped from his deep trance. Eyes a gentle crystalline, his depressed expression merely shifted to an uncaring one as he turned over onto his side. Pale skin, however soft and tender, bulked with slight muscle over his slender figure. His bare skin stuck to the leather couch, with the exception of the black boxer-shorts whom loosely clung to his slim waist. Hair a sloppy mess, he silently ran a hand's fingers through it, pulling some of it from his eyes despite it falling right back into place.

It's been three years since then, and still it haunted him, preventing him from sleep. At twentythree years old, he already gave up on life. The thoughts of suicide kept rushing through his mind, and he couldn't find a good reason not to take his life. Usually a depressed person could say 'The only reason I'm not going to kill myself would be because of the people who care about me'... But Danny Fenton didn't even have that reason, he didn't ahve anything...

...It's all gone...

Everything he's ever held onto, everything he's ever cared about, any person whom he hugged with affection, faded away into oblivion one by one. They were dead, and surely he was the cause. In the past he was given a second chance to save them, Clockwork cheated time and gave him that opportunity...but he couldn't rely on the old ghost this time, he had run out of second chances and realized they were never coming back.

He remembered coming home, running home through the storm that night. The full moon was his only light, with the electricity out and the rain becoming less-merciful by the minute. He was eighteen then, just a graduate in search of a job. He came home, the police cars parked in front of his house and a small crowd of people gathering in curiousity. Tucker was the first one to see him, and stood in front of Danny in tears. "I'm...I'm sorry," he said, eyes watering more, yet being a man then Tucker forced his tears back. Sam embraced him, tears in her eyes as well...

"Sorry for what?" Danny stuttered, pushing Sam away and running pastTucker in a rush. Diving under a few police lines of tape and running quicker then a cop could catch him, he walked in on a team of crime scene investigators taking the few more photos they needed for evidence. 'Jack Fenton,' he heard one say, just as he fell to his knees in disbelief. 'Decapitated by an unknown suspect, no possible weapon found thus far.'

And there was his body, torn apart beyond recognition. Organs sprawled over the table, and little remains of a bloodstained orange jumpsuit scattered around the room, some of it clinging to the bloodstained walls whom also held some thin slices of flesh. By then Danny was gasping for breath in tears, and by then a few cops were escorting him out of the house. They spoke words of comfort as they pulled his limp, uncaring body away...but at that time Danny was basically in shock, still making an attempt to grasp what just happened.

That was just the beginning of a long chain of incidents that brought Danny Fenton into this deep state of depression. Things went from bad to worse...but he'd think about that later. The tiny alarm in the next room went off. It was a signal that he had to go to work, but then he didn't care. He'd call off work today, he needed more time to contemplate his few reasons to live, and compare it to the thought of taking his life.

----------

A tiny little cliffhanger. xD You've seen the first flashback in this chappy, and there will be two or three more in the next, ultimately building up to what made Danny Phantom so depressed and what he plans to do about it. :3 You'll hear about the big one that happened three years ago soon enough. Please review, thanks for reading!


	2. Sorry Sis

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: R for Blood/Gore, Violence, Language, Sexual Content  
Sub-Details: Suicide, Decapitation, Depression

**From the Author**: Alright alright, so I decided to obviously put a flashback of Jazz next. I know, this story is really, REALLY depressing so far. ;. ; **Things will get less-depressed, but LATER. **As for why this is so depressed...I just had the urge to write it, so here it is...Again, reviews appreciated GREATLY!

**WARNING (Spoiler): **I Did make Jazz commit suicide. I KNOW that she's smarter then that, but depression can really take a toll on somebody's judgement, believe me, I've made plenty of mistakes. (But I've been over it. o.o; So let's get back on subject) She WILL show up, and she WILL be a ghost. Explanations and everything else coming later... But for now you'll settle for Danny being an alcholic and a flashback of Jazz.

**Review Reply  
**Divine-Red-Crayon - Yeah, pretty short I know. :D But like I said, this is just sort of a 'filler' fic while I'm pondering on how to continue my others. x3 Sam and Tuck? Are theydead, alive, depressed? Who knows? (I do. Teehee) But for now, it's just a flashback thing. And I actually already have chapter 3 typed and ready to go. I'll upload it tomorrow...and it has more then just a few flashbacks, believe me on that much. x3 Yeah, it's sad how many people actually read it and don't review. But hey, we all get moody, hence my chapter 5 upload on 'A Few Years Later'. And this story is definately darker then what I'd usually write, but it gets better in the next chapter or two, so don't worry. xD

**Burned  
Sorry Sis  
(Chapter II)**

Three in the morning, it was the time Danny would usually get up to go to his rather mediocre job down at the still-thriving Nasty Burger. The morning shift wasn't exactly pleasant, but when he couldn't get sleep any time of the day, time was just a mere concept to him. Deciding to just lay there and let the alarm play until it shut itself off, he shifted again over the couch, yet finally sat up. Getting up, he manuevered his way through the dark room to get to the small kitchen with the small refridgerator...opening it up, he grabbed a bottle of beer, and began to drank what sorrow he could away.

He remembered his sister would catch him with a can of beer off and on through high school. Although Danny wouldn't get drunk or stoned like almost everybody else would, actually he'd just take little sips off and on, his sister still highly dissaproved and always made him throw it out.

His sister...he was nineteen when she died. He thought she'd be smarter then that, but just like the ghost she dated a long time ago, her boyfriend at the time was a jerk with the wrong intentions. He wanted to use her, and she was too blinded by love...too blinded by her affection towards the man, and the affection he'd (at times) shown back.

Danny remembered coming home that day, although it was bright and sunny. Still living at home until he could save enough money to move out and go to tech school, life was pretty good for him and the remaining members of the Fenton family. Of course, ever since Jack died, and the killer still ran around on the loose, they were a lot quieter and rather depressed...especially Maddie, since she was not only a part of the family, but she was in love with him.Jack was the love of her life.

At that time Danny continued to keep these painful memories out of thought, yet he came home to realize his mom, Maddie, blankly staring at the television screen. Before Jack's death, she'd be down in that lab of theirs, but after he died, she slowly but surely gave up on her passion. Even Vlad stopped talking to the family, and although still had his heart set on Maddie, he decided he would give the widowess time to move on...just enough for him to move in and sweep the woman off of her feet.

"Hey Danny," she said rather dully, turning the t.v. off and leaning back on the couch. Danny nodded, "Hey mom..." He didn't even bother running, he just took his time walking up the stairs. Usually Sam and Tucker would come home with him, and maybe chill out a few hours after school...it's been a year since Jack died, and they decided to stop asking. 'He'll talk to us when he's ready,' he heard Sam whisper to Tucker, 'He did after all lose his dad...' A reminder, however suddle, still stung and hurt him emotionally.

Opening the door to his room, he just dropped his back-pack on the floor. Shutting the door silently and patiently, he then dropped face first on his bed. His thin yet nicely built figure spread over the entire thing. His breaths were slightly muffled by the bed sheets beneath him, yet for a moment he didn't even want to breathe. Danny Fenton...Danny Phantom, wanted to die. Yet, he heard his mother's voice from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Running his fingers through his hair, Danny took his time, walking down the stairs with an uncaring expression on his face. His ghost sence went off...but he decided to ignore it. A few gadgets in the downstairs lab began beeping, a sure sign of a nearby ghost...but Maddie ignored the alarm as well. The Fentom family seemed emotionally drained...their personalities and concerns dead...along with Jack Fenton, father of two, wife to Maddie.

Depression can really change a person. It changed Jazz, it changed her outlook and perspective on life. By then she was twenty-one years old. And as said before she had a current-time boyfriend...who drove her deeper into depression. Normally if a guy would break up with her (whether this was the first time or not) she'd have been able to move on with her life. But Jack died, her father died, and her mother and brother seemed dead. Her comfort lied within the man whom she would give her life for...if only...

"Go get your sister, Danny," Maddie spoke sternly, prodding one of the meatballs on her plate with a fork. Danny dropped the fork on his plate with a slight _ching_ and walked up the stairs. "Jazz," he knocked on her door, "Dinner's ready..." He stood there for ten or so seconds, and didn't get a reply. "Jazz," he repeated, this time with a more sternly raised voice. No answer. He twisted the door knob, and began to lightly push...

_Her comfort lied within the man whom she would give her life for...if only..._

There she was, in her walk-in closet. The thick belt tied firmly around her neck. Eyes open, lifeless, empty, sad, depressed... Her hair brushed as neatly as she usually kept it, her clean cloathing clinging to her form...her lifeless body dangling freely from the bolted board in the cieling, from the belt whom her boyfriend left behind her last visit. He got what he wanted, so he left...

_if only she hadn't taken her own life first..._

He fell to his knees in tears, he didn't catch himself, he just fell. His face made contact with the light carpet of her room, and he inhaled deeply. The scent of her perfume stunghis very heart...And Danny cried again. Maddie was broken...she knew what had happened by Danny's cries, and merely dropped the fork from where she held it.

The police couldn't do anything, nobody could. Unlike Jack's death there wasn't a villian or murderer to track down. Jazz took her own life, she did it all to herself. And her (ex) boyfriend didn't even bother to show up for her funeral.

"Sorry, sis," Danny said, hovering over her grave, a boquet of flowers firmly grasped between his clenched,pale fingers... "I'm sorry..." Danny apologized as if it was all his fault. And from that moment on, he blamed everything on himself.

----------------  
Wow, that's really depressing. ;; I decided to put only one flashback in this chapter, since it was getting pretty long. Not to fear, I'll be updating again in a day or so. So you won't have to wait that long. o.o;


End file.
